Secrets
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: He knew that this was probably some meaningless hookup between two forbidden friends. A part of him, a very small part, knew that this was something real. [OS]


**This is a one-shot based on the song Secrets by Maroon 5. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, or the song, for that matter.**

**-x0x-**

**SECRETS**

_Driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are_

Both of them never knew how it happened; maybe it was the fact that what they were doing was forbidden. They took every chance they got. Lucas made up stupid excuses to get out of engagements, on Monday it was his AP English test, on Tuesday, his mom needed helping. Haley knew; and as much she knew it would hurt Brooke, she played along, asking him for favors. Brooke would blindly give in.

Peyton had just quit the cheerleading squad, and much to her surprise, Rachel did too. Peyton didn't know why Rachel quit, but after that, they were suddenly friends. Both of them knew they needed each other for support. But Rachel wasn't the only one Peyton needed.

Stolen glances from the hallway as he passed by grew into something more. They were in the same advanced placement classes, so they passed each other notes, talking as if nothing has happened. Written words soon evolved into spoken ones as they were paired up for a project. Every night, Lucas would sneak out to go to Peyton's house to finish it. They spent about seventy-five percent of the time joking and listening to Ellie's old records. Sometimes she would cry, and sometimes he would too, because of Cooper.

Peyton was dying inside, despite this, she knew, he still loved Brooke. It gave her a twisted satisfaction every time she would see them together in school, knowing that Lucas lied to Brooke for Peyton, that she still was a part of his life, and she didn't know about it. She would smile to herself as Rachel went on talking about her ex-boyfriends.

One rainy night, they decided to take a walk, knowing that Brooke was in California, visiting her parents. They danced and they laughed, oblivious to the stares of the neighbors. Peyton fell to the ground, laughing hard, as Lucas fell on top of her. History and passion taking its course, he leaned in for a passionate kiss. Neither of them had the strength to pull away.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
_

They were weak, and they knew it. They continued their secret liaison, even in school. Lucas would cut Philosophy, his only class with Brooke, and Peyton would sneak away from her music class. They would meet up in empty classrooms, broom closets; even female comfort rooms just to be with each other. They would laugh at what they were doing, saying that it was stupid and reckless, but they still wouldn't stop.

He had forgotten what her lips tasted like, what being with her felt. As he held her body, thoughts would flash in his mind. He knew that she belonged in his arms. He knew that he was hurting Brooke. He knew that this was probably some meaningless hook-up between two forbidden friends. A part of him, a very small part, knew that this was something real.

She loved the way he kissed her, the way he whispered her name in her ear. She would shiver as he touched her back, pushing her against the wall, overflowing her with kisses. This was too intoxicating, her conscience and traces of feeling for Brooke, her old best friend, were blurred and buried with passion. She wanted to tell him that she was in love with him; she wanted to hold him forever.

The times they were not in each other's arms they were acting as if that fact never existed, as if it was the summer again, the lazy summer where they found each other again. They were brought together by secrets; Lucas had saved Dan from the fire and some strange woman named Ellie was claiming to be Peyton's birth mother. Despite this, they would still go to TRIC together, hang out at the beach, and try to enjoy their last summer together, because deep inside they knew that with the summer's end, would go their close friendship.

Peyton was sketching in her room, listening to Ellie's old vinyl records. Larry, her dad, was once again called out to sea, so after a promise that she would be good, he rushed off away again. It was one thirty in the morning, and she didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Her web cam was still on, unknowingly.

Lucas tossed and turned, alternating looking at the ceiling and the clock. It was one thirty in the morning. He got up and instinctively turned on the computer. He would not admit it to himself, but he wanted to know if Peyton was still awake. He saw her, sitting on the bed, sketching something again. He laughed to himself, turned on the computer, and went out the door.

Peyton was surprised when she heard the doorbell ring; it was one forty five in the morning. It was Lucas, wearing his basketball shorts and a gray sweater. She laughed and let him in, already knowing why he was here, and not caring one bit. They were upstairs; she was still drawing, her body facing Lucas', and he was lying down in her bed, eyes closed. All they could hear was the soft marks of the pen and the mellow record that was playing.

Lucas got up, faced her, and kissed her, as if urgently. The drawing lay face down on the floor. He never went back home that night.

_Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it   
Oh no they can't_

After that night, the heat and passion between them grew. Even Rachel was starting to notice something going on, and Brooke was seeing that Lucas was drifting farther away. She asked Lucas, in that sweet way of hers, what was wrong, and Lucas was quick to blame Cooper's death, even though it had been almost four months since that happened. He never felt guilt; it was as if something inside him knew that the lying and cheating was the right thing to do.

It was one afternoon; Lucas and Peyton both skipped AP History. They were inside an empty classroom; indulging in the sin they never once felt guilty for. Peyton held herself close to Lucas' body and he trailed wet kisses from her ear to her neck. She was lifting up his shirt, feeling his naked skin underneath. Never had she imagined that she would be this close to Lucas again. He was again whispering her name. He bent down and placed butterfly kisses on her stomach, as she laughed breathlessly. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to.

Brooke was walking just outside, roaming the halls to pass the time, rather than spend it on boring math class. She heard two people in the empty classroom, and being a gossip for most of her life, she went closer to listen. What she heard surprised her.

"I love you," She heard the boy say breathily. "I always have." There was a momentary pause.

"I love you too," A familiar feminine voice replied, "Lucas."

Brooke could not believe what she was hearing, so she took a step back in shock. She realized that she stepped on a black bag, a bag she too recognized. A piece of paper was coming out of the opened zipper. She bent down to see what it was, even though she already knew. It was a beautifully made drawing of a boy and a girl, holding each other tightly, lost in a deep kiss, inside a flaming heart with the number three in the middle. She dropped the paper, tears stinging her eyes. Somehow, she knew that this would happen.

The paper fell down on the floor. The caption read: "Secrets."

**-x0x-**

**Hoped you like that. I know I skipped some of the lyrics, but they were inappropriate for a simple one-shot. Please review! ;D**


End file.
